


Abnormally Attracted To Sin

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic; author's choice, author's choice, morals are a thing we don't have
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Abnormally Attracted To Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Dean knew Sammy would draw them in like a moth to a flame. Young and innocent, with his soft pink lips and adorably dimples and his big brown puppy dog eyes, Sammy was too pretty to go unnoticed. The minute he ventured in the bar, the type of sleazy, seedy den filled with everything from drug addicts to pedophiles to murders, he was the center of attention.

The men in the bar are eager to touch Sammy; their cocks throbbing fat and juicy, plump, leaking like a busted pipe in the pants. The sick fucks lack morals, uncaring that Sammy is sweet thirteen. They move in like a pack of wolves, eager for the chance to take the boy home—their minds thinking all sorts of dirty thoughts.

Dean is hustling a game of pool with three men while Sammy draws another man outside behind the bar. He wins the game and pockets the wad of cash, a smug grin on his face as he palms the razor-sharp knife in his jacket pocket. By the time he gets outside, Sammy has distracted the guy, he slips to his knees, hand on the man's zipper, pretty mouth ready to accept a thick, hard cock.

The guy never saw Dean coming; he gags and gasps for air as blood gushes down his slit throat. Sammy giggles and steals the guys wallet as the man flops on the ground, choking on his blood. By the time the man takes his last breath, Sammy slides closer to Dean as his brother fires up Baby, pawing at Dean's cock through his jeans as they race out of town as if the devil is chasing them.

Once they return to the motel, Sam’s cock twitches, he gets off knowing how much those men wanted him, he’s made harder by Dean fucking him roughly, claiming him, as if he were a victorious prize. 

Dean gets faster in his thrust, slams into Sam, pushing his baby brother to the edge of the finish line. Sam cries out as pleasure coils hot in his belly, fingernails clawing at Dean’s shoulders.

“I've thought about fucking you all day,” Dean says roughly, pupils blown, fingers tight on Sammy’s skinny hips. “All those men at the bar…they thought they could have you. No, you belong to me.” He slides in, sharp and deep, rough, makes Sam moan, his little cock leaking sticky wet; his skinny legs hug Dean's hips tighter, Sam groans, his hole clenching around Dean's cock. 

Dean sinks into him roughly, every time slamming in and not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt as he gasps for the air that is trapped in his burning lungs. He cannot help but be a bit rough, his teeth leaving sharp love bites on Sam’s neck when his brother bares his throat silently begging to be claimed. 

Dean’s cock stretches Sam almost too fast as he slams in roughly, the pleasure has Sammy shaking because Dean’s cock is larger than average and long and thick; the hard flesh splits him open. 

Dean ruts with enough force to shake the bed, gripping Sam’s hips tightly as Sam palms his cheeks and draws him down into a hot kiss that lights his soul on fire. “Your mine, little brother, only mine. No one else can have you, I’ll kill them. You're mine and every part of you belongs to me. Your heart, you soul, your body—all of it belongs to me. I own you, don’t I, baby?”

“Yes, oh God, yes,” Sammy moaned, his blood rushing hot through his veins, bright bursts of pleasure sparking along his spine.

Dean shoved his hips harder against Sam’s; slamming into him with enough force it rocks the bed, before he leaned forward and ground his hips faster, forcing his cock farther up Sam’s ass. Sammy was the first to climax, followed right by Dean, coming in a rush of white light and sparkling stars. He was still shaking when he felt Dean’s cum inside him, soaking his inner walls, making him groan loudly as his brother’s seed filled him up. Gasping, Dean gave a few more thrusts, sharp and deep, riding out the intense heat of his orgasm while Dean's bloody knife sits on the nightstand bedside.

That night, Sammy cuddled up under his brother's arms, snuggling Dean and sleeping peacefully. Come morning, Sammy stood naked in front the bathroom mirror, noticing that his lips were kiss swollen, his hips were covered with nail marks, and his neck was decorated with teeth indentions. He smiled with how pretty he looked.

A warm hand slipped over Sam’s belly, catching his attention. He had not heard Dean wake, his breath caught in his throat as he felt Dean press close from behind, hugging him in a tight hold. “Mmm, morning mine,” Dean whispered softly.

Sammy smiled, Dean’s fingernails gently caressed his hips, nails lying right where the markings lay. His smile grew when Dean ordered him to the bed, growling about how he was going to fuck him so hard he would see stars. Sam didn't hesitate, he gave Dean a quick kiss before he all but ran to the bed.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/836587.html?thread=104577515#t104577515)


End file.
